


The Great Outdoors, Baby!

by XLeblancX



Category: Original Work
Genre: (if your into that kind of stuff), Boys in Skirts, Campfire stories, Camping, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminization, Finger Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Muscle Kink, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Cuddling, Rich Kid, Scary Stories, Sex, Smut, Some angst, Step-siblings, Teasing, Tent Sex, Toxic Relationships, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, art kid, background relationships if you squint, everyone is underage, femboy, for a little bit though, for now, kinda dirty, lake sex!, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, mentions of past trauma, on the dirt, some after-care, the great outdoors, tragic backstories, until ahmeds chapter, y/n, youre a bottom lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLeblancX/pseuds/XLeblancX
Summary: You and your friend group (+Bakugo) go on a 5 day long camping trip. What ensues and who you end up with rely entirely on you.ORAn innocent campfire raffle decides who your tent buddy is for the night
Relationships: Choose Your Story - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Great Outdoors, Baby!

"Is everyone ready? Buckled up?" Anne, your best friend, asked as she buckled her seatbelt in. They were all packed up for an amazing camping trip that was just supposed to be for them. All of their items were neatly packed into the trunk of Anne's cherry red Datsun 1600. They had been planning this camping trip for months now. Just Y/N, Anne, Ahmed, Nani, and Queenie. Y/N sat in the backseat with Queenie.

All of a sudden, Y/N got a message.

_Mom 12:24_

_-Didn't I tell you to bring Bakugo with you?_

Y/N completely forgot. The whole deal with her mother was that she would bring their older step brother with them camping to watch over them so that Y/N was allowed to go. 

_Y/N 12:25_

_-I completely forgot mom_

_-But we're already driving there and Bakugo woke up late._

_-S_ _o it's his fault i forgot about him._

_-It's fine mom_

_Mom 12:28_

_-Y/N._

_-I thought I made it very clear._

_-Now turn around and pick up your brother_

_-Or don't go at all. Do you hear me Y/N?_

_Y/N 12:29_

_-yeah._

"Anne." Y/N sighed. They couldn't believe that their mom really just made them take Bakugo when they were almost half way there! It was infuriating to say the least.

"Hm?" Anne asked, turning the volume of the music down a notch. She turned around, still driving, to look at Y/N.

"JESUS, ANNE, WATCH THE ROAD!" Ahmed yelled and reached over from the passenger's side to take the steering wheel while Anne turned back around to actually drive. 

"Sorry, anyways, what did you need?" Anne asked, as if they didn't even get in a whole car accident.

"We have to go back." Anne stepped on the brake.

All of them jerked forward and Queenie's phone almost fell out of her hands.

"what? Why..?" Queenie asked, getting a better hold of her phone in the convertible.

"My mom just texted me." Y/N started, "We have to take Bakugo.

Queenie and Ahmed both looked at Y/N. They both had a little bit of a crush on Y/N's step brother for a long time now. Nani saw no interest as she has always. 

"Bakugo is.. coming...?" Ahmed raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "This definitely changes a number of things, don't you think?"

Queenie nodded but stayed relatively silent. She wasn't as outspoken about her little crush as Ahmed was.

Nani rolled her eyes. "He's literally Y/N's brother, what's wrong with you two." She huffed. But then her eyes narrowed on Ahmed, "He's not even gay, you know that? He makes faggot jokes on the daily." Nani reminded them

Y/N covered their eyes "Guys... he's my _step_ brother" they sighed, embarrassed.

"That's exactly my point. You two aren't even related!" Ahmed nodded. "It doesn't matter if he's straight. We'll see how he feels after this trip."

"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT ANYMORE" Nani covered her ears. They all hadn't noticed that Anne had already changed her course and was heading back.

-

Anne pulled into the driveway of Y/N's house, Bakugo waiting at the front door with his bags greeted them. He definitely did not look happy. At all. "Why did mom force me to go on this stupid trip with you." He growled under his breath as he popped open Anne's trunk, finding a nice place for his own bags. Ahmed practically squealed at the growl that came out of Bakugo while Queenie looked down with a blush adorning her cheeks. 

Bakugo looked into the car with a raised eyebrow. "Are you dumb? There's only five seats... and theres five of you. You're so dense. Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Maybe if Queenie and Nani squish together, you'll fit." Anne suggested. 

This was a stupid idea honestly. Both Y/N and Nani were both, in a way, thick as fuck. So even queenie was a little squished back there. 

"Get up, Y/N" Bakugo said in his sickenly sweet deep voice. "Just sit on my lap. It won't be long anyways.

Y/N blushed.

No! What was she thinking?

Bakugo was her step brother, even if they had only known each other for about a year now.. Y/N got up and out of the car as Bakugo took her place with a little smirk on his face as he pat his thighs. "Let's just hope that there are no police officers when we're on our way, eh?"

Y/N got her thoughts out of the clouds as she crawled into the backseat again and awkwardly sat onto Bakugo's lap. This was only a situation that Queenie and Ahmed to wish for in their dreams.

-

They were in the middle of a conversation, laughing and reminiscing while they were driving. There were only about thirty minutes into the ride when Bakugo got a little... uncomfy. Y/N had easily became comfortable in his lap after about 15 minutes, it was only a slight inconvenience to her as she was too busy talking to all of her friends.

"Queenie, you're the rich one out of us, didn't you promise to take us on a vacation?" Ahmed raised an eyebrow.

"I- I'm not rich." Queenie laughed sweetly.

"BULLSHIT!" Anne laughed. They had often talked about places that they'd go and, drunkenly, Queenie told them that she'd take them everywhere they wanted to. Queenie was rich, she had always been the rich one with the cool and fun parties but the sweetest attitude. She always denied having any money in all in sake of not being "one of those girls." She was different, but in a good way. In the friend group, she was more notoriously known as Bakugo's best friend. But she would NEVER admit her little childhood crush on him. 

"We're all moving to Japan and Queenie's paying for it." Nani added. "I have a video of you saying it on my spam hold on.." Nani pulled out her phone.

"OH! From when Queenie got drunk at one of Bakugo's parties?" Ahmed laughed.

At the mention of his name, Bakugo perked up. "My parties? Queenie never goes to any parties, right?" He looked over to the girl sitting next to him. 

Something didn't sit right with Y/N. They would never admit to jealousy between Queenie and Bakugo's close relationship... but they just wanted what they had. Or maybe even what Bakugo and Ahmed had together. Bakugo had a reputation for bullying Ahmed for his feminine behavior and fashion style, but it seemed like he had a soft spot for Ahmed at certain times. Y/N didn't know how to explain it, but if any of Bakugo's friends made fun of Ahmed, Bakugo would immediately go off on them.

"Didn't I say I didn't want you at my parties, fag?" He asked a bit aggressively to Ahmed.

"How many fucking times have I asked you to not say "fag," Bakugo" Nani was suddenly mad. No one in their friend group hated Bakugo more than Nani. "I don't understand how you and Queenie are friends. She's literally the sweetest and you're a dickhead!" She went off

"To be fair, he's different when we're together..." Queenie said softly.

Anne's head whipped around when they heard sirens, it was probably for another car on the high way, but Y/N was visibly on Bakugo's lap and they were in a convertible, so it's likely that they'll see Y/N and call highway patrol on them. "Get down, Y/N, they're gonna see you!" she warned her best friend.

Y/N, panicked, quickly got down and between Bakugo's legs.

Bakugo looked down at Y/N with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Queenie looked on in the side of her eyes, Y/N was in a situation that she could only dream about.

Y/N and Bakugo maintained their eye contact until Anne had yelled that it was fine.

A strange feeling started to bubble in Y/N's chest. It was, like Bakugo's gaze, unreadable. She didn't quite know what it was but it was feelings that she shouldn't be having for her STEP BROTHER. but if she was being honest with herself, they weren't even related anyways. Y/N easily got back into Bakugo's lap, it was almost familiar now... it had a certain _warmth_ to it.

"According to the GPS, we're almost there, Anne. Just make a left here and we'll be at the forest." Ahmed read off of his phone, but put it down shortly after.

"aight." Anne mumbled, going along the road.

-

Anne found a parking spot for her car and pulled the roof on while Nani popped the trunk and took her bag. Bakugo took his own bag and some of the extra heavy baggage with the food and water bottles, along with his backpack. He noticed Queenie had her own backpack... but so did Y/N.

"Y/N." Bakugo called. "Give me your bag." He said after he made his decision.

"Oh, you don't have to!" Y/N insisted, they weren't one to ever say yes for the first time, especially to Bakugo. She didn't expect him to actually ever ask them for their bag of all things.

"no? Okay, queenie, give me your bag." Bakugo wasn't one to insist. He wanted to do something nice for Y/N for once but if she was going to be like that the he might as well wouldn't. do it anymore.

Queenie knew Bakugo so well. If he asked for something, you give it to him the first time he asked for it. She simply handed it over her Fjallraven Kanken to him.

"remember guys, no phones, give them all to me." Nani reminded them and held her palm out for it to be filled with everyone's phones. Everyone groaned and begrudgingly pulled out their phones and handed it to Nani. "Bakugo." she raised her eyebrow.

"what?" He asked roughly. They absolutely hated each other. This trip was going to be hell for both of them if they were ever in the same vicinity for longer than a whole minute. 

"Phone." was all she said as she dropped all of their phone's into the small backpack that she would probably hide or bury.

"No. Can't you see my hands are full with all of your shit? I'm the only real man here who can carry all of your shit. You're all just girls. What would you do if I wasn't here?"

"So you're homophobic AND misogynistic" Nani groaned and closed the bag.

"Literally pick a struggle, Bakugo." Anne added and rolled her eyes. To her, Bakugo was fun to be around if he wasn't so damn annoying and in a mood to make misongynistic jokes every two seconds.

-

"Damn, how much longer?" Bakugo groaned.

"Its just a little bit of a hike to get to the spot by the lake." Ahmed mumbled. A few days ago, Ahmed and Anne came to the forest to take a look at the lake and where they should camp out.

"Are you kidding me." he sighed. Bakugo regretted going on this trip. He was mad about it. Honestly, if Queenie or (He regrets saying this) Ahmed wasn't there, he would've never agreed coming, not with his brat of a younger sibling.

Eventually after about thirty minutes of hiking in the forest, the willow trees started to cave into a beautiful archway that led to a small clearing surrounded by tall oak trees next to a river. It was almost perfect. The ground was level, there was a dirt area for the tents and fire pit and next to it was a patch of grass. Not to mention it was secluded. Anne and Ahmed were so proud that they found it. There was minimal light but when there was sun, it only shone on the lake and the patch of vibrant green grass.

"Wow" Was all Nani could say as she looked around in awe.

"Do you like it?" Anne smiled, proud of herself for finding such a spot. "Ahmed and I were about to leave and then we got lost on our way back and found it." 

"What if this is like some ritual site. it's too nice." Y/N asked. They weren't really sure if it was a joke or not.

Bakugo, putting his hand on the small of Y/N's back. "Don't be like that" he smirked and then walked away to set up the tents with Anne and Queenie. Y/N frowned at this. Why was she feeling jealous of their own step brother anyways? That's all he was. Y/N's STEP BROTHER. They blushed at this. Although he might of been a dick when he first moved in with Y/N's family, he showed a secret soft spot for Y/N. it was not as genuine as he was with Queenie or Ahmed... but it was there nonetheless. Even Y/N's mother had noticed his slight change in Bakugo's demeanor whenever he was around Y/N. But she was never quite interested in ther step brother. 

The three of them silently set up all of the tents while the rest of them struggled to actually make a fire. Ahmed would scream the occasional "FUCKER" when he almost got the flame going.

"Oh my fucking god, I hope that Ahmed's skirt burns." Bakugo muttered as he helped Queenie out with the last tent. There was a total of three tents so that everyone should have a roommate for the night. 

"DONE!" they heard Nani scream victoriously. Y/N looked over to see a blazing fire lit on a pile of twigs surrounded by rocks from the stream. Nani and Ahmed made the fire on their own based on whatever they knew about starting a fire (i.e using twigs, stones, and finally Anne and Queenie's glasses with the sun). The two were dancing around the fire. Anne chuckled and went to go sit down by the fire. 

"Sooo... Here's the deal." Anne started and took her beret off. Everyone settled down and sat around the fire, the sun was going down and it was almost dark so they were glad that they had a fire going before it actually went down. "We're gonna play a little game at the end of the night. BUT for right now I need three of you to write your name of one of these sticky notes and put it in the hat. fold it pretty." She hummed and passed down the beret with the sticky notes and a pen.

Y/N, Queenie, and Ahmed proceeded to write down their names and hand it back to Anne.

"What's this for anyways?"

"Secret." Anne winked.

"Stay there, everyone." Nani grinned and ran off to her backpack to grab a sketchbook and her pencils

"I bet she's going to draw us." Ahmed giggled.

Nani came back with her materials and sat back down, turning to a new page. "continue talking. I'll be drawing..." she mumbled, her fingers brushing through her short pink hair.

"Aren't those the expensive pencils I bought for you?" Queenie tilted her head. Nani only nodded as she looked up from her sketchbook constantly.

There was a momentary silence between them. all they could hear was the fire cracking and the water making soft waves.

"so..." Ahmed started. "beer?"

"We're 16!" Y/N cried out.

"You're such a good girl all the time, Y/N." Bakugo lowly chuckled. his voice and the small growl in his voice really struck something in Y/N's chest... "Grab me a beer." he was gonna end it in 'fag' but he knew Nani and Anne would give him hell for it. 

Ahmed left to run to his backpack to grab the can of beers. "Make sure you throw those away when we get back though, okay?" Queenie asked. Bakugo really couldn't care less about the environment... but if Queenie says so... "fine, yeah." he sighed.

Ahmed came back with the beers and a towel to sit on like Queenie (He wasn't filthy and he was wearing a periwinkle skirt anyways). He gave one beer to the each of them. Nani only put it on the floor next to her to drink later. Anne, Ahmed, and Bakugo opened them quickly while Queenie and Y/N opened it cautiously.

"Damn- Beer tastes like shit. I forgot." Y/N sighed. They really didn't like getting drunk. they were a light-weight anyways. Y/N didn't like getting drunk if she didn't need to.

"Yeah..." Queenie sighed.

"Pussy." Was all Ahmed said before downing the beer. Nani sighed, knowing that she'll probably be the only sober one during the night... but that was usual. If she wanted to get drunk, she'd down a bottle of wine by herself or with Ahmed... Maybe with Anne if she wasn't with her girlfriend.

"How come you didn't bring Naomi, Anne?" Queenie questioned.

Anne shrugged and took a swig of the beer. "Are you kidding me? Why would I take my girlfriend here. She might end up fucking Ahmed without me knowing." She huffed. Ahmed and her girlfriend had a... complicated relationship the Anne rather not tap into.

Bakugo suddenly let out a shuddering groan as he cracked his neck. The beer was probably kicking in now. He ripped his shirt off. Of course Y/N looked at him. Who wasn't looking at his abs at this very moment? You could hear Ahmed choke on his beer. Y/N looked over to Queenie, a hot red blush was starting to adorn her pretty face... maybe blush was contagious.. or maybe it was the fire that made Y/N blush.

pulling her out of her thoughts, Bakugo started running, sprinting. He had always been a jock, tremendously excelling at any sport that was offered to him until he got bored of it. There was a loud splash. Everyone followed and watched as Bakugo poked his head out and shook his wet hair, eliciting a powerfull " _Wooo!"_ as he breathed out

_A shiver went down Y/N's spine._

Anne and Nani honestly couldn't care less about Bakugo. Nani even groaned as her "models" were suddenly up and staring at Bakugo, laughing. Ahmed was already a mess and Queenie was starting to become her ditzy drunk self... but it was okay because Nani and the rest of their friend group thought that drunk Queenie was the cutest thing

-

They were all drunk, except for Nani of course. It was hours later and deep into the night. 

Anne, happy and jovial, pulled out her red beret with all of the names. "Everyone, _everyoneeee_ " she giggled and shook the beret a little.everyone turned their attention towards the short girl who, like Queenie but less cuter, was giggling with a red blush over her cheeks. "I thiiiiink..." she trailed off. :" 's time to sleep."

"I think i'm going to stay awake for a little longer. Anyone else?" Nani looked around with a questioning look.

"Yeah, me" Y/N nodded and raised their hand. but no one else did

'Everyone who _didn't_ write your nameee, grab a name from the hat _aaaaaaannnnnndddd_ thats your roommate! 's cool right?" She giggled and offered it out. Nani, Bakugo, and Anne herself grabbed a name.

"I got _Aaaaaaaaaaammmmeeeeed!"_ she held the paper triumphantly. 

"Queenie." was all Bakugo said lowly with a little smirk.

" 'm gonna go nowww, come on Ahmeddd time to _sleeeeep_." Anne held out her hand as ahmed took it and they went skipping off to the biggest tent.

Bakugo nodded as he stood up and held out a hand to Queenie, "Come on, princess." he sighed, the pet word making the shorter girl blush and coo as she took the hand and skipped to a tent whike bakugo trailed behind her, still holding her hand.

"That means I got you, Y/N." Nani said sweetly. "Good thing we're both staying up.. or i'd be lonely."

Y/N nodded, they had only drank half of their beer, absolutely hating the taste of it. "Guess so.."

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter <3
> 
> im sorry im sorry im sorry


End file.
